The Man that I came to be
by aries9394
Summary: It has been three years since anybody heard from Heero Yuy. Three years since Relena Darlian saw the Perfect Soldier. What is she going to do once she sees him protecting somebody else now? first serious gundam wing fanfic HYxRP... R
1. prologue

A/N: Hi! It's me, Aries93/Niso… It's been a long time since I've written any fanfic! So long… well anyway… this is my first time writing a gundam wing fanfic considering it was the show that got me addicted to other anime…. Hope you like it! Now, without further adieu, I give you: The Man that I Came to Be

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam wing characters and stuff like that… I think I just own the plot… well… here goes!

XoXoXoXoXoX

**The Man That I Came To Be**

Prologue

_AC 198_

Lights shined through the curtains of one of the apartments in the busy community of the L1 Colony. A boy of eighteen years got up and got ready for yet another busy day in the university. As he was getting ready to leave, there came a knock on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

When he opened the door, there came upon him two men in black suits and a young lady of about his age. He thought that the girl somehow looked familiar to him.

"Are you by any chance Heero Yuy?" the nearest man asked him.

"Yes" he answered as he scrunched his eyebrows together. Usually, as the perfect soldier, he would change his alias, but then he thought that with him using Heero Yuy, there will be less chance of him being discovered since he knows that his enemies would think that he would use a different alias.

"We're from the Scandinavian Government and we would like to have a word with you please" the second man said.

'_The Scandinavian government',_ he thought _'I can't remember doing anything that concerns them'_ Heero spoke, "What does it concern?"

"Well Mr. Yuy ---" the man was interrupted by the young lady. "Please Heero can we talk about this inside?"

"Why?" He asked her.

"It's a private matter and we don't want people overhearing us" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please"

"Hn… Get inside"

He let them in his apartment. "This better be quick, or I'll be late for the university" He looked at them.

"Start talking" he commanded.

"Mr. Yuy, as we have said earlier, we are from the Scandinavian Government and we are looking for the lost prince of our country."

"Hn… How does that involve me?" Heero asked them. _'hmm… I'm sure I didn't encounter a prince during one of my missions'_

"Well Mr. Yuy, we think that you are our lost prince" the same man answered looking into his eyes.

'_What?! Me? No! It can't be!'_ he thought. "Explain"

"You see, eighteen years ago, right in this very colony…"

XoXoXoXoXoX

A/N: How'd you like it? Is it okay so far? Really sorry for the mistakes and if you think Heero was kinda OOC… in this fic he will be… Now, you didn't see that coming now did you? So, is Heero really their lost prince? And who is the young lady with them??? Can you guess who she is??? Stay tuned to find out! (eww… that sounded like some bad tv show telling them what's gonna happen next…) Anyway, don't forget to review! (^_^)

Ja!

Niso


	2. the princess

A/N: Niso's back! Sorry if you find the prologue too short… well, it is a prologue so I guess it's allowed to be in that length… and I'm also really sorry if the update is late… it's just that there was a problem with our internet connection and like that…anyway… here's chapter 1 and I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: don't own anything… nadda… none… so don't sue me!

XoXoXoXoXoX

**The Man That I Came To Be**

Chapter 1

AC 201

"Heero", Relena sighed as she looked through the window of her black limousine. Her thoughts wandered around the Perfect Soldier. It has been almost four years since she saw him. Four years since any of the pilots received word from him. No one saw him or received word from him after the Mariemeaia incident. He just left the hospital after he gained consciousness.

"Ms. Relena we're here" Pagan said from the driver's seat.

"Thank you Pagan" then she got out of the car.

Relena observed the scene before her. All around, she can see the media, security personnel and politicians surround the area. She sighed again; it was this time of the year again when representatives from all nations and colonies gather in one big ball. The annual Eve Wars Ball. It was named after the war that happened almost four years ago. It was the same thing every year. Politicians gather and talk about the happenings during the past years and things like that. As she was reminiscing, she continued walking to the ballroom where the ball will be taking place.

"Relena!" she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She turned around and saw it was one of the former gundam pilots turned part time Preventer, Duo Maxwell. He, unlike the other Preventers, was wearing a suit with a matching purple bow-tie. She herself was wearing a white halter gown which made the people say she looks like an angel.

"Duo, it's nice to see you again" she greeted him.

"You too, now Princess, will you do me the honor of escorting you?" Duo said holding out his arm for her to take. Apparently, he was an undercover tonight.

"Why yes of course" she said, trying to look serious. She looped her arm into his and continued walking.

"So, how's life treating you so far?" Relena said as she started the conversation.

"Oh, you know it's good. The scrap yard's looking great. Hilde says hello. And you?" Duo looked at her.

"Same old, same old. Tell her I said hi too" Relena shrugged.

"Sure, hey I heard there's something new in this year's ball" Duo looked at her cheekily.

"Oh really? Well, what is it?" Relena looked at him interestedly.

"Well, it turns out that the Scandinavian monarch found their heirs. Well actually, they found them three years ago." Duo replied.

"Heirs? Three years ago?" Relena looked confused as they entered the ballroom. It was a surprise for her to not know about this seeing as she is the Vice Foreign Minister of the ESUN.

"Yeah, apparently, they were thought to be dead but then they discovered it wasn't true so they searched and they found them." Duo said as he looked at his surroundings. He caught sight of one of his fellow former gundam pilot and Preventer, Quatre.

"But heirs? Isn't there supposed to be just one?" Relena asked him as they walked towards Quatre.

"Well, their twins. Around our age last time I heard" He then continued guiding her towards their friend.

"Yo Q-man!" Duo said as he slapped Quatre's back I greeting.

"OOFF! Good evening Duo, Ms. Relena" Quatre turned his back to them as he greeted them.

"Good evening to you too Quatre" Relena greeted her long-time friend. Quatre, even with the burden of being the heir of his family business is a part time Preventer agent like his other fellow pilots. _'If you don't count Heero to that' _she thought. Trowa, even with his travelling circus is also a part time Preventer like Quatre and Duo. Wufei, on the other hand, is the only gundam pilot who is a full time Preventer with Sally Po as his partner.

"Duo, please continue your story" Relena said as she turned to Duo.

"Story? Oh you mean about the Scandinavian monarchs?" Duo looked at her.

"Yes, I mean about them" Relena answered.

"The twins?" Quatre interjected.

"Yes Quatre, do you know about them?" Relena asked him.

"Well, I've heard a few things about them" Quatre said in reply.

"Why did I not know this?" she asked them.

"Ummm… I don't know Princess. I think they want to keep it a secret?" Duo answered her. Duo then turned to Quatre, "So Q-man, what have you heard from these monarchs?"

"Well, as I have said earlier, they are twins. In fact they are fraternal twins. The guy handles their security I think. Apparently, he doesn't have that much interest in politics so he lets his sister handle it."

"Oh… wait, how did you guys know this anyway?" Relena looked at them questioningly.

"Well, you know, with me being a Preventer and all" Duo answered.

"What about you Quatre? Is it just the same as Duo?" she said as she turned to him.

"Yes, but aside from that I also have my sources" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Quatre" she started. She was interrupted when a girl her age sat beside Quatre.

"Ms. Relena, how nice to see you" the girl, who turned out to be Dorothy greeted her. She then turned to the other companions, "Why hello there, Mr. Winner, Mr. Maxwell"

"Hello to you too Ms. Dorothy" Quatre replied to the girl beside him.

She turned back her attention to Relena, "Ms. Relena, have you heard who our guest is tonight?"

"You mean the Scandinavian twins?" Relena asked her.

"Of course, although, I was informed that only the Princess is attending, something about the Prince not liking social gatherings like this was the reason. Too bad, I heard that their Prince is good looking" she then waggled her thick eyebrows. "Oh look, there she is now" she pointed to a girl being surrounded by men guarding her.

She was beautiful, wearing a green strapless gown complimenting her fair complexion. With honey-blonde hair that looks almost the same as Relena's, tied up. She turned to look at their table with her Prussian blue eyes before turning back to look elsewhere.

"So that's her huh?" Duo said into the silence.

"Yeah" Quatre agreed.

"Was it just me or she looked like she was looking directly at Relena" Duo asked them.

"I think it just wasn't you" Quatre answered his question.

They all fell into silence again.

"Excuse me" a voice said behind Relena. She turned to the speaker and saw it was the Scandinavian princess.

"Oh, hello, good evening Ms. …." Relena stopped at mid sentence discovering that she doesn't know the princess' name.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Relena, I'm Sylvia Noventa-Yuy" the princess said. Heads turned towards her.

"Just call me Relena please Ms. Sylvia" Relena told her. _'Yuy'_ she thought. _'Could it be that she's somehow related to Heero?' _

"Only if you will just call me Sylvia" Sylvia smiled at her.

"Sure, would you like to have a seat then?" she asked her turning to the vacant seat beside her.

"Yes, thank you" With that, she sat down.

"Well then Sylvia, this is Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner and Dorothy Catalonia" gesturing her companions.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" She faced them and gave a smile.

"Nice to meet you too" the three responded. Their food came. Quatre and Dorothy started a conversation of their own about the trade in the colonies with Duo interjecting a comment or two.

"Well," Relena turned back to Sylvia "Not that I'm intruding or anything, but can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure" With that answer, the other three head's turned to their direction.

"Your surname," Relena started.

"Oh, you mean Yuy?" she asked. Relena nodded.

"Well, I am related to the late Heero Yuy if that is what you wanted to ask"

"Related? How?" Quatre asked her.

"It's a long story I tell you, at first I was also surprised when I found out. Heero Yuy was my father" she told them waiting for their reactions. But before that could happen, there came a loud explosion.

There was utter chaos around them. You can see the panic in the people's faces. The next thing she knew, there was a man on top of her, shielding her form from the debris coming out of the ceiling. She ignored the man for a second, looking around her. She was relieved when she saw Sylvia being protected by Duo, as the same with Dorothy being protected by Quatre. She then turned to her protector. Shock ran through her body as she saw who it was.

"Heero"

XoXoXoXoXoX

A/N: Well that's it for chapter 1! I'm sorry if you found grammatical errors. I aslo hope you didn't think they were OOC… Hope you like the cliffy guys! Don't forget to review!

Ja!

Niso


	3. Heero's Return

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

A/N: I'm really sorry if it took such a long time to update. It's just that, umm…. Well… yeah…. I think that this chapter is mediocre. Really. So I'm apologizing in advance if you also think that way. But anyway, Heero's back! We'll get to see more of the perfect soldier in this chapter also in the following chapters! Now, on to chapter 2!

XoXoXoXoXoX

**The Man That I Came To Be**

by aries9394

Chapter 2

"Heero" Relena managed to say between her shock and confusion around her. _'He's here. I can't believe it. After three years, he's finally here. It's funny that the only time that I see him is when my life is in danger' _she thought.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here", with that said, Heero picked her up and carried her out of the building.

"But what about the others?" Relena said through her embarrassment of being carried by the perfect soldier.

"Hn" was his only reply. Then, "Are you alright?" he asked her as he put her down.

"Yes"

When they finally got out of the building, Relena immediately looked for her companions. She saw the four of them near Lady Une.

"Ms. Relena!" Dorothy ran as she saw Relena's figure beside Heero. "Are you alright Ms. Relena?" she said as she took Relena's hands.

"Yes, don't worry about me. What about you and the others?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"We're quite alright except for Mr. Maxwell who managed to sprain his wrist." Dorothy replied. She then recognized Relena's savior. "Oh, Mr. Yuy it's you."

Hearing Dorothy say Heero's name, the two men immediately turned to their direction. They were not surprised to see him. Seeing as they somehow knew that Heero kept track of Relena through the years.

"Heero! Long time no see!" Duo said as they came near them.

"Hn" instead, he turned to face Sylvia, "Are you alright?" His voice softer than what they were used to.

She looked like she wasn't surprised when Heero checked for any injuries, "Yes, I'm alright" she replied, looking him into the eye.

"Hn, let's go" with that, Heero left. Sylvia hesitated for a second then went to where they were.

"Duo, I want to thank you for saving me earlier," she said smiling, then she faced all of them, "Thank you, I had a nice night despite well, you know, I hope we see each other again" she left and followed Heero's trail.

Upon seeing the exchange, Relena and her companions had a look of surprise on their faces.

"Wow, did you see that?" Duo asked first to break the silence.

"Yes, hmmm… I wonder…" Dorothy said with an unreadable expression.

"Yes Ms. Dorothy?" Quatre asked her.

"Oh… well… I just had a crazy thought you know. What if Heero is Sylvia's bodyguard?" she replied taking in their reactions.

"Well, that could be an explanation on to why he was kind of concerned of her well-being" Quatre said. Silence came next.

"But if he is her bodyguard, then why did he save Relena rather than Sylvia huh?" Duo said breaking the silence.

"Hmm… I really don't know. What do you think Ms. Relena?" Dorothy said as she faced her. Throughout the whole exchange, Relena was silent.

"I don't know either" Relena said. Nobody said a word after that.

XoXoXoXoXoX

While the four were having their conversation, Heero went and faced the Scandinavian security.

"Explain" he commanded.

"General, we checked the vicinity thoroughly before the explosion happened. When we patrolled, we didn't encounter any problems," he then added, "Sir"

"Then why was there an explosion?" He glared at them. They weren't able to answer.

"Hn…" He turned and saw Sylvia behind him. "I'll talk to Une first, you go ahead" He started to walk then stopped, "Just come with me" he told her and they walked towards Lady Une.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Is the situation clear?" Lady Une asked the other Preventers.

"Yes ma'am, the vicinity is now in a stable condition. The fires were put out and we are just waiting for the signal from the others to start the investigation" answered one of them.

"Good. I want a report about this on my desk by Monday" then she left. As she was on her way, she saw Heero Yuy and Sylvia Noventa-Yuy walking towards her.

"Gen. Yuy, I assume you want an explanation about this" she asked him.

"Yes" Beside him, Sylvia looked at her, also waiting.

"Well, as of right now, we don't have an explanation as to why there was an explosion, other than the fact that it may be an assassination attempt on the Vice Foreign Minister but you are welcome to attend the meeting tomorrow morning about this. It's on the Preventer Headquarters, eight o'clock sharp. I assume you know the way" she told him, then added "Ms. Yuy, you are also welcome to attend"

"Yes, we'll be there. Thank you" Sylvia answered for both of them.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow. Good evening" with that last final greeting, she went onto her way.

They watched Lady Une enter her car and drove off to where they assume to be the Preventer Headquarters.

Sylvia then faced Heero, "Well, I can say that this was an eventful evening"

"Hn"

"C'mon Aiden, don't tell me you didn't have fun. Even with the explosions and stuff like that. At least you were able to see Relena and your other friends." she looked in his face to see his reaction. But as usual, it was as stoic as ever. "Speaking of Relena, she is fun to talk to you know? Considering we only spoke for a few minutes or so. I would love her to be my sister-in-law" she waited for any sign of reaction. She thought saw a tinge of red on his face.

"Hey, are you blushing?" Not getting any reply, she held up his bangs. Indeed, there was a little tinge of red on his face. "You ARE blushing!" then she laughed. "After almost four years of living with you I finally saw you blush! Wow, you must really like her for you to react like this. Hey, you didn't even speak to her. Ughhh… why didn't you speak to her" she said as she continued rambling.

He took her hand away from his forehead. "Hn… Shut up. Let's go now."

"Aww… you're no fun", she pouted at him.

"I'm your twin brother, I'm not supposed to be fun. Now let's go", with a small smile, he went to where a black limousine was parked and got in it.

She stuck out her tongue at him. Realizing that it won't have any affect, she followed him and also got in the car and they sped off to their hotel. "You know, there was a cute guy over there, the one with the long braid, Duo, he is one of your friends right? Well… he saved me and I was wondering…"

XoXoXoXoXoX

"_And as of right now, the situation has been stabilized and the Preventers are just waiting for the signal to start the investigation. We were told that there are no casualties on the explosion. One theory suggests that this is another assassination attempt on the life of Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. Another suggests that the assassination attempt was not only for the Vice Foreign Minister but also for the Princess of Scandinavia who both attended the ball. The Princess of Scandinavia…" says the reporter on the screen._

The man turned off the television. "Hmm… So looks like you've escaped princess. But you won't be lucky next time"

XoXoXoXoXoX

A/N: So…. Surprised on how this turned out? And no, calling Heero as Aiden was not a mistake. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Don't forget to leave a review!

Ja!

Niso


End file.
